Isto é uma Ordem!
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: O que poderia acontecer em uma conversa na sala do Coronel Mustang onde ele usaria de todas as armas para fazer a Tenente Hawkeye lhe dizer o que queria? [OneShot][RoyxRiza][Romance com um toque de Humor!]


**Aviso!: **_Bem... Que medo... Essa é minha primeira Fic de FMA, por isso não deve estar lá essas coisas!!_

* * *

**Isto é uma Ordem!**

E mais uma vez a Primeira Tenente Hawkeye andava pelos corredores do típico Quartel dos Alquimistas do Estado. Parecia apenas uma caminhada rotineira e comum que provavelmente a Tenente faria todos os dias enquanto estivesse em seu trabalho, mas naquele dia algo parecia diferente.

Porque a cada passo que Riza avançava, o corredor parecia se esticar mais ainda, a cada passo que ela avançava, a porta do aposento que era seu destino parecia ainda mais longe. Mas mesmo assim, ela ainda caminhava normalmente, não deixando transparecer o transtorno que sua mente lhe gerava.

Suas mãos sempre cirurgicamente precisas ao usar uma arma em algum combate estavam agora tremendo ferozmente enquanto seus louros compridos e sedosos cabelos permaneciam perfeitamente presos com seu passador azul. E diabos, por que aquele uniforme dos Alquimistas do Estado tinha que ser tão quente? Riza suava frio e sentia seu coração à mil.

Como se tivesse algo de diferente no que ela iria fazer. Como se tivesse algo diferente em entrar naquela sala e encarar pela milésima vez aqueles olhos negros encobertos pela franja que caía perfeitamente simétrica, deixando o rosto emoldurado e um pequeno toque de rebeldia.

O que o Coronel Mustang tinha em mente ao chamá-la em sua sala? Ele nunca fazia isso, apenas quando era algo de muita exigência e perigoso. Qual seria a bomba que viria para a incrível capacidade da Tenente Hawkeye resolver? Se tratando de Roy Mustang, talvez uma maçã para ser descascada. Ou, talvez...

E os cabelos de Riza voaram um pouco quando ela balançou sua cabeça à fim de afastar tais pensamentos. O que tinha de mais no Coronel Mustang? Talvez aquele jeito maroto dele... E mais uma vez sua cabeça se mexeu. O coronel hoje estava deixando a Tenente nada à vontade. Que belo superior.

E mais alguns passos que mais pareciam milhares, a Tenente pôde ver a porta onde jaziam as letras prateadas "Coronel Roy Mustang". Levou a mão à maçaneta, parando em seguida. Estava hesitando. Como preferiria estar em um campo de batalha mirando sua arma naquele momento, qualquer coisa melhor que ter que encarar o Coronel. Maldito dia em que ele tornou-se seu superior!

Franziu as sobrancelhas, quem era ela para sentir medo? Um gatinho medroso? Nunca! Girou a maçaneta o mais devagar possível, fazendo de tudo para adiar aquele momento que não demorou a chegar. Lá estava ela, á porta do aposento de seu superior. Os sofás pretos em perfeita metragem paralelos com uma mesinha de centro entre eles e um tapete estampado por baixo encontravam-se mais limpos que nunca. A mesa de madeira escura com os papéis mais organizados do que nunca. O que aquilo queria dizer? E atrás da mesa, uma cadeira preta onde só podia se enxergar o encosto, já que estava virada para o lado oposto ao da Tenente.

Ela entrou, deu alguns passos em direção à mesa do Coronel, esperando que ele se virasse. E eventualmente, foi o que aconteceu. A cadeira deslizou, mostrando um Roy sorridente e mais bonito do que nunca. Seus cabelos negros caíam simétricos em cima dos profundos olhos escuros. Como ele estava especialmente bonito naquele dia. E não passou desapercebido por Riza, que logo se sentou na cadeira de frente para o coronel, hipnotizada pela visão do homem à sua frente.

Roy parou seu olhar na Tenente que se sentava á sua frente. Ela estava ali, normal, bonita como sempre. Seus cabelos ainda perfeitamente presos, com sua franja curta e repicada descansando em sua testa, enquanto os olhos castanhos permaneciam estranhamente hipnotizados. E Roy adorou aquilo. Chamara a Tenente para um assunto sério.

- Bom dia, Tenente Hawkeye. - Começou o Coronel educadamente com seu tom de voz sempre sarcástico.

- Ah, bom dia, Coronel Mustang. - Respondeu a Tenente, deixando seus devaneios de lado.

- Bem, você sabe, eu te chamei aqui por um motivo muito especial. - Ele continuou, enquanto apoiava seus cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre as costas de suas mãos.

- Sim... - Disse Riza, permanecendo ereta, parada e sem ação, apenas com suas duas mãos descansando em seu colo.

- Bem você sabe... Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... - Ele continuou e Riza suou mais frio ainda com aquela afirmação. Uma pergunta? Era esse o assunto tão especial? - Eu... - Continuou o Coronel, se não tivesse sido interrompido pelo som estridente do telefone ao seu lado que tocava insistentemente. Ele simplesmente levou a mão ao telefone, tirou-o do gancho e colocou de novo, cortando o barulho irritante.

- Como eu estava dizendo... - Começou de novo o Coronel, sendo interrompido mais uma vez pelo som do telefone tocando. Roy olhou para o aparelho com cara de poucos amigos, como se fosse matá-lo num golpe só. - Com licença, Tenente. - Ele disse á Riza, logo depois pegando o telefone e levando ao ouvido. E logo o tirou de perto do ouvido, pois o som exageradamente alto que vinha do aparelho poderia surdar qualquer ser vivo.

-_ QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DESLIGAR O TELEFONE NA MINHA CARA!?_ - Gritava uma voz masculina ao outro lado da linha.

- O que você quer, nanico Fullmetal?

-_ Ah, eu só queria avisar..._ - Ed parou no mesmo instante de falar quando percebeu... _- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE TÃO-PEQUENO-QUE-NÃO-PODE-ENXERGAR-SEM-UMA-LUPA?!?!?_ - Gritou o garoto indignado, enquanto Roy novamente retirava o telefone do ouvido.

E uma voz gentil e calma pôde ser ouvida do outro lado do telefone. - _Nii-san... Não foi isso que ele disse... _- Comentou Al que estava ao lado de Ed. - _Calado, Al!_ - Esbravejou o menor, voltando a colocar o telefone ao ouvido.

- Fullmetal... Você está atrapalhando uma reunião importante. - Disse o Coronel já perdendo a paciência.

- _Eu só queria avisar que já terminamos de vasculhar o terreno que você nos mandou, nenhum alquimista._

- Ótimo, não faz mais que a obrigação, nanico.

- _AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!_ - Gritou Ed ao outro lado, no mesmo segundo em que o Coronel depositava novamente o telefone no gancho. Ele virou-se mais uma vez para Riza, que olhava indignada para a cena.

- Bem, onde estávamos, Senhorita Hawkeye... - Ele disse, sendo novamente cortado pelo som do seu pequeno rádio comunicador que soava com uma voz feminina do outro lado o chamando pelo nome.

- _Senhor Mustang?_ - Chamava a voz do outro lado da linha. E Roy mais uma vez lançou um olhar demoníaco para o pequeno rádio, debruçando-se para falar no mesmo.

- Pois não? - Respondeu cordialmente.

- _Tem uma visita para o senhor aqui, mando entrar?_ - Dizia a secretária ao outro lado.

- Agora não, estou em reunião importante. Obrigado. - Disse ele desligando o aparelho e mais uma vez encarando a Tenente. - Me desculpe pelo inconveniente, Tenente. - Disse ele trancando a porta e voltando a se sentar. - Vou garantir que nada nos atrapalhe agora. - Ele continuou enquanto desligava o telefone e o rádio ao mesmo tempo. - Pois bem, Tenente.

E Riza sentiu o suor deslizar por seu corpo novamente, agora assim ele não teria como adiar a tão falada pergunta.

- Eu gostaria de perguntar-lhe... - Ele parou um segundo, observando a expressão de Riza ficar ansiosa. Quando novamente, a porta se escancarou. E dela, entrou quem Roy menos queria naquele momento, ninguém menos que Maes Hughes.

- Coronel... - Começou o General, parando em seguida, quando avistou a Tenente Hawkeye presente no aposento. - Ah... Estou atrapalhando os pombinhos... - Ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Roy lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e ele estremeceu inteiro.

- O que quer, General? - Perguntou um Roy muito impaciente.

- Nada. Só lhe fazer uma visita. - Hughes disse, forçando um sorriso. Claro que ele tinha motivo melhor, mas essa não era a melhor hora para falar algo.

- Um dia Hughes, eu juro que faço o quartel te demitir! - Esbravejou Roy.

- Ahh Coronel... Assim como você conseguirá cumprir seu objetivo aqui no quartel, sem mim? - Choramingou Hughes usando o tom mais dramático que sua voz lhe permitia.

- Que objetivo? - Perguntou Riza entrando no meio da conversa dos dois oficiais.

- Ahh... Não é nada! - Disse Roy lançando um olhar de censura para Hughes, que não entendeu o recado.

- Como assim nada? O nosso honrável coronel Mustang quer apenas... - E uma bola de papel enorme voou em direção a Hughes, acertando-lhe em cheio no rosto, sendo atirada por Roy. - Qual é, Coronel? Deixa-me contar... Então, o desejo do coronel, na verdade... Seria convencer os superiores a desenhar novamente o uniforme feminino do quartel por algo mais... Decotado!

Riza arregalou os olhos em surpresa e olhou indignada para o Coronel, que apenas xingava mentalmente a insolência do General Hughes.

- Creio que você já estava de saída, sim General? - Roy disse praticamente expulsando Hughes do aposento, que apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente para Roy.

- Boa sorte, Coronel. - Ele disse, saindo da sala e fechando a porta. Ainda bem que tinha guardado a chave que o coronel havia lhe entregado do próprio aposento do superior, se não, como iria flagrá-lo com a Tenente?

E Roy mais uma vez sentou-se impaciente em sua cadeira, olhando para uma Riza extremamente indignada à sua frente. - Me desculpe por isso... Agora, continuando. O que eu queria te perguntar... – E Riza mais uma vez ficou incontrolavelmente ansiosa, era agora. Fechou os olhos apenas esperando o que vinha depois...

Roy estava completamente eufórico, não tinha certeza de sua resposta, mas teria que destravar aquele segredo logo, aquilo já o estava sufocando. Fazer isso ás custas da Tenente não lhe parecia uma boa idéia, mas ele era seu superior, e não o contrário. Olhou de relance para Riza, percebendo a ansiedade e o receio misturados em seu olhar. Quando finalmente a boca do coronel se abriu e junto com ela, a voz...

- O que você sente por mim, Tenente? - Ele disse, sorrindo discretamente, esperando pela resposta de Riza. Dizer á ela o que sentia parecia um tanto mais fácil se ela lhe dissesse primeiro.

E Riza arregalou seus olhos castanhos o máximo que conseguiu. Suas mãos tremiam mais ainda. Diria a ele tudo que escondia em sua mente? Diria o quanto o prezava e o quanto ele era importante para ela? E quando ela descobriu isso? Talvez dês de o momento em que ele a chamara em sua sala.

- Coronel, eu... Não... - Começou Riza, muito aflita.

- Vamos, me diga! - Esbravejou Roy, olhando firme para Riza. E ela estremeceu mais uma vez.

- Eu não posso... – Ela disse dirigindo seu olhar ao chão, evitando encarar o Coronel.

- Riza! - Ela estranhou, ele nunca a chamava pelo primeiro nome, e muito menos sem antes se dirigir à ela por Tenente. - Me diga! - Ele insistiu, olhando a expressão de Riza começar a ficar nervosa.

- Eu já disse, Roy Mustang! Não vou responder! - Ela esbravejou, aquilo já estava dando nos nervos. Não imaginava que fosse conseguir expressar tudo o que sentia á Roy, muito menos nessa situação.

- Tenente Hawkeye! Isto é uma ordem! - Gritou Roy o mais autoritário que conseguiu. E como os nervos de Riza já estavam completamente á tona, ela explodiu. E como ela não se dignaria a mentir para seu superior...

- Pois bem! Eu o amo, senhor! - Ela disse, praticamente gritando. E o que Roy queria ouvir, ele ouviu. O que por tanto tempo Riza escondeu dele, agora saía diretamente pela boca da própria. E agora, a boca dela estava tapada pelas próprias mãos dela, como se de lá tivessem saído coisas demais.

E Roy apenas sorriu de lado, jogando sua franja habilmente para trás, aquele movimento de conquistador barato que ele sempre fazia quando via uma moça bonita. Riza já se preparava para levantar e sair de lá o mais rápido possível, quando a voz de Roy novamente inundou seus ouvidos.

- Riza Hawkeye! Fique onde está! - Ele gritou, enquanto ela sentava-se surpresa em sua cadeira. - Pois a senhorita iria algum dia imaginar que alguém como eu sente o mesmo por vossa senhoria? - Ele disse sorrindo malicioso, o que causou um arrepio em Riza. E ela novamente ficou atônita, sem nenhuma ação.

Ela apenas observou a mão coberta pela luva branca típica do Coronel segurar seu queixo e o puxar para perto dele. E aquele momento pareceu demorar séculos na visão de Riza. Ela apenas se deixava ser puxada pelo coronel, enquanto seus olhos fechavam-se involuntariamente.

E... Finalmente o momento esperado aconteceu, seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo profundo e apaixonado, demonstrando tudo aquilo que os dois escondiam há tanto tempo. Foi quando mais uma vez o barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que ela abrisse os olhos de uma vez e afastasse seu rosto do de Roy rapidamente.

E atrás da porta, não vinha ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio King Bradley em pessoa, com tapa-olho e tudo.

- Com licença, estou atrapalhando algo? - Perguntou gentilmente, vendo a cena de Riza extremamente corada e Roy extremamente irritado. E quando Roy iria pronunciar algo, Riza foi mais rápida.

- Não senhor, Führer. - Ela disse, levantando-se. - Eu já estava de saída. - E lá se foi a Tenente atravessando o aposento em direção á porta. E quando suas mãos tocaram a maçaneta, a voz de Roy foi ouvida novamente.

- Tenente! Depois terminaremos nossa pequena _conversinha_, sim? - Ele disse sorrindo malicioso, enquanto Riza fazia o mesmo, ainda com a mão na maçaneta de costas para o Coronel. E ela girou a maçaneta, saindo do aposento enquanto ainda ouvia a voz autoritária do Führer distanciando-se a cada passo que ela dava de volta ao seu aposento.

Maldito dia em que Mustang tornou-se seu superior e podia lhe dar ordens!

**Fim.**

* * *

E aí? Ficou muito ruim? Eu deveria desistir de FMA? Você gostou? Você odiou? Eu sou muito ruim mesmo? A pior FicWriter que você já viu? **Então deixe uma review! **Eu fiz até uma rimazinha pra você T-T.

Deixando de lado as criancices, essa foi minha primeira fic de FMA! E logo um RoyxRiza que eu amo! E as interrupções eu coloquei pra não deixar a fic muito melosa e só no romance, um toquezinho de humor!

Bem, obrigada por ler!


End file.
